


show me what you were doing

by astrasapphic



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Room, no beta we die like men, the neighbors start having sex and cody gets horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrasapphic/pseuds/astrasapphic
Summary: Cody and Noel share a hotel room and their room neighbors start having sex, Cody gets horny.
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	show me what you were doing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to practice my smut writing skills, this literally has no plot whatsoever I'm so sorry (enjoy?)
> 
> Don't send this to/ tag them nor anyone related, thankyou <3

There’s a breaking point for everything, and Cody had surely reached it. Yeah, tour had been great so far, almost all venues were sold out, the meet and greets were fantastic and he hadn’t visited that many places in his entire life. But he was at his limit.

He had been six weeks away from home, he still had three more ahead of him, his back was killing him from sleeping in the bus bunk beds and his diet consisted of coffee and takeout. Not to mention that summer heat didn’t let him sleep more than five hours straight. And it was barely Tuesday.

They had arrived in Portland in the afternoon, and it was one of those lucky days where they actually had the chance to sleep in a hotel room. The budget was a bit tight so they had to sleep in pairs and the rooms weren’t really guaranteed to be fancy, but the idea of sleeping in an actual bed was looking more than promising to Cody.

Cody took his duffel bags from the bus trunk and entered the hotel, with Noel following closely behind him. He didn’t repress the yawn that came out of him. He waited for the desk clerk to give him keys to his and Noel’s room.

“What do you want to order?” Asked Noel while typing on his phone.

Cody’s stomach rumbled at that. He was getting impatient.

“Uhm, Chinese? Thai?”

“Gotcha, there’s a Thai restaurant a few blocks from here.”

“I’m definitely not going out.” Was all that answered Cody as he finally took the keys and began making his way to the room.

Noel snorted but didn’t make any comments. They climbed the stairs dragging their feet until the second floor and Cody unlocked the door. The two single beds were there, waiting for them. Cody didn’t even think twice and collapsed on the nearest one, letting the bags fall on the floor.

“I think I’m gonna pass out.” Mumbled Cody against his pillow.

“You better lift your lazy ass from that bed and shower before I get back. What do I get you?”

Cody groaned and rolled atop the sheets.

“I don’t care.”

“Alright buddy, I don’t want you to give me shit later for destroying your Caucasian stomach.” Said Noel as he grabbed his wallet and air pods. “Will be back soon.”

“Just go.” Was all that said Cody before his cheek touched his pillow, immediately passing out.

***

Cody wasn’t sure how much he had slept when he woke up. He felt more rested but it still was pitch black outside. Too dark to be any hour near dawn. He checked his phone only to confirm it. It was 2 o’clock.

He rubbed his face and turned to his side, watching Noel’s chest move by his breathing. He didn’t even know what it was that had woken him up, so he forced his eyes shut in hopes of going back to sleep.

And then he heard it. It was so muffled that at first, he thought his ears had betrayed him, until it happened again. Moaning. Loud and clear. Coming out of a girl. Coming from behind his head, from the wall behind his headboard.

Cody’s first instinct was to murder someone. It was the first decent night in a long time where he was able to get proper sleep and he wasn’t going to let a horny couple refrain him from doing so.

He shuffled in his bed, kicking at his sheets and peeling them off where they had stuck to his skin because of the sweat. He looked up at the ceiling, contemplating his choices. He could go next-door and knock to complain, but he wasn’t that big of a dick, and his bed was too comfortable to even consider getting out.

So he stayed in bed and covered his head with a pillow, pretending to ignore it. But the moaning was getting louder, and Cody was getting more desperate. Because he knew that the more he stayed awake, the more difficult it would be for him to go back to sleep. But he could put up with a few minutes of moaning, could he?

But the moaning kept going, his dick was starting to stir up at it and he didn’t know what to do. Touching himself with Noel sleeping not 6 feet away from him didn’t seem like a good idea, but on the other hand, getting blue balls didn’t seem that good of an idea either and he could maybe do it quietly and quickly enough so that he would finish and go back to sleep.

He palmed himself above his underwear almost unconsciously and groaned into his pillow to muffle the sound. It wasn’t his fault for getting a little bit excited after a few weeks of non-existent action and having what sounded like a pornstar next to his room.

He rolled face down and leaned his forehead on his crossed arms to resist the temptation. It didn’t work much, because while the moans kept getting through the wall, his dick was now trapped between his body and the mattress, and every little movement gave him enough friction to get harder every time.

He bit his bottom lip and rolled his hips tentatively into the mattress. A sharp pleasure shot his body immediately. He ground back down, now biting around his fist while he gripped the sheets with the other hand. He was too far gone and he needed more. He contemplated getting his bag to retrieve lube, but he couldn’t stop, not now. He reached behind his back, beneath his underwear, and reluctantly slipped his index and middle finger until he got to his rim.

“Cody?”

Cody stilled his hips and flatted himself against the mattress.

“Yeah?” He croaked, and he mentally slapped himself for sounding so wrecked already. He carefully took his hand out of his briefs.

“What hour is it?”

Cody could see that Noel was moving but couldn’t exactly see his face. He prayed to every existing god for Noel not to turn and face him.

“ ‘s 2 I think.”

“Fuck.” Was all Noel answered.

Cody didn’t know if Noel had heard or seen him and his heart was about to jump off his ribcage. He tried to not sound as out of breath as he thought he did. Before he could say or do anything, another loud moan came from their inconvenient neighbors.

“Fuck, are they seriously going at it at his hour?” Noel tossed and turned, seemingly annoyed.

“Yeah.” Whispered Cody as he tried not to buck his hips onto the mattress. He was too hard now for him to try and get soft and go back to sleep. He prayed once again for Noel to fall asleep soon.

He bent one leg upwards to relieve some pressure in the area, but it only seemed to make it worse, as he had now more leverage to thrust his hips. A particular drag made his dick peak out of his underwear, and the feeling of skin against the cool sheets made him hiss.

“Are you ok?” Noel’s voice sounded worried, and he got out immediately of his bed to check on him.

Noel leaned over his bed and Cody curled up on himself in shame, crossed arms over his lower abdomen. He was sure that if the lights were on, he would be terribly flushed.

“Are you ok?” Noel repeated, and Cody was now able to make out his face in the dark thanks to the dim lights that came from the window.

Noel had a concerned look on his face and Cody truly wanted to laugh, because he had managed to worry his best friend over a boner. Noel brought a knee up on the mattress and shifted closer.

“I just…” Cody bit his lip again and looked away, feeling his cheeks warm up. He really didn’t want to explain himself.

Noel blinked and looked at his body up and down. He seemed to take in the way Cody’s shirt was all rumpled up, the way his hair was ruffled up, the way his chest was rising and falling quickly. Noel’s gaze trailed downwards and…

“Oh.”

Cody’s skin heated the second Noel’s gasp left his parted lips. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breathing and the moaning next-door, which (luckily) was getting quieter every second.

Cody wanted to bury a hole in the ground and die. But no. He would make a snarky remark, shove Noel off his bed and maybe go to the bathroom and that would be it. Having a boner was nothing to be ashamed of and they would laugh at it and move on with their day. Right?

Before he even got to say anything, he felt a warm palm against his waist that pushed him until he was resting on his back. Cody turned his head to look at Noel, who had a focused look on his face.

Cody shivered but didn’t stop him. Now, two hands were splayed against his skin, fingers roaming his abdomen. They were shy touches, and Cody felt so lightheaded he didn’t make a move to stop them. He was too horny for that. Noel’s hands gripped his thighs and parted them so that Noel had space enough for him to get into the bed.

“Do you need help with that?” Asked huskily Noel, lowering his body so that he was both hovering over him and at eye level.

Cody didn’t answer right away. He turned his face to the side and gulped. What was all this about? Was he dreaming? Noel’s lips grazed his jawline and neck. He couldn’t help but notice every part where their bodies were pressed against each other. Why didn’t it feel wrong?

Noel’s breath fanned over his Adam’s apple and he choked on a sob. This didn’t feel like the Noel he knew, but at the same time, it was everything Cody had ever known his best friend to be. A hand gripped his jaw and their eyes met. Cody nodded.

Noel’s lips lowered until he was sucking on the hollow base of his throat and Cody felt all the tension dissipate. He trusted him. Cody gripped him by his t-shirt and pulled him as close as he could. Noel’s breath was getting heavier every second. After what felt like a few minutes of rough touches and panting on each other’s necks, Noel got to his knees and removed his t-shirt. Cody didn’t have time to appreciate it properly.

“Show me what you were doing.” Whispered Noel.

Oh, so he had noticed, after all. But there was no point now of being ashamed of it, having crossed yet so many limits. Cody took off his t-shirt too and turned face down again as well as he could considering there was now another person on the bed.

Cody knew he was being bold, way too bold for someone who didn’t have a drop of alcohol in his system and was about to do something with his five years long best friend. He hid his face in the crook of his elbow and arched his back ever so slightly. It didn’t matter now.

He bucked his hips once before Noel groaned. His hands flew to the upper part of his thighs, spreading him apart. Cody jumped a bit when he felt a kiss at the base of his back, not expecting it. Noel’s fingers crooked on the elastic of his underwear and pulled down, taking them off.

“Do you have lube?” Asked Noel, and Cody but nodded, pointing at his bag, not trusting his voice to form coherent words without letting out a whine.

He peaked through his lids just to see Noel rummage through it and taking the half-empty bottle out. His eyebrows rose in amusement but he didn’t say anything. Something about seeing the bottle made Cody realize just how real all the situation was, and it didn’t do anything to calm his frenzied heartbeat.

He felt the bed dip as Noel got on it and resumed his position between Cody’s legs. His hands went to Cody’s ass and Cody clawed at the sheets, tensing his abdomen in anticipation. The fingers he was expecting never came. Instead, he felt Noel’s tongue lick a wet stripe. Cody jerked his hips up, regretfully breaking contact, but he was instantly pinned back down.

“Behave.” Was all that warned Noel, before dipping once again.

His tongue flatted against his rim and Cody’s mind went blank. He couldn’t help but moan wantonly, because nothing in his life had ever felt like that. His best friend was really eating him out, and he was trashing helplessly, broken sounds coming out of his mouth. He wished he could grab Noel’s hair, just to have something to hold onto.

He dissolved into a mess of whimpers when Noel lapped at him just right, flicking at his rim, prodding at his abused hole greedily. The sounds of it were obscene, wet and slick and filthy, sounds he wouldn’t have expected to ever hear. Not from Noel. Not from him.

Noel’s name was on the tip of his tongue, but he refrained from pronouncing it, afraid it would break the bubble. Cody was still painfully hard, and after being neglected for a long time, his dick ached for release. So he reached under his body and took a grip of it.

He heard Noel uncap the bottle and after some shuffling, he felt a cold and slick finger nudging at his rim, careful but also teasing. Cody was minutes away from breaking apart. He propped himself a bit on his knees, and rested his head on the pillow, now making all kinds of lewd noises shamelessly while still pumping himself.

“Fuck, Cody.” Sighed Noel, biting at his asscheek. “You have no idea.” He entered his finger slowly, and Cody tensed but felt relief at the same time. “How long I’ve wanted this.”

Cody looked over his shoulder and was met with such a fiery glare that he almost shivered. But all he did was push backward, not breaking eye contact, until he was knuckle deep.

Noel’s hand grabbed him by his neck and pulled until they were back to front, Cody’s thighs resting atop Noel’s, his hand between them and still with a finger inside Cody. He must have taken off his underwear at some point, because he felt his warm length resting against the curve of his ass, and while it was a bit odd to feel another dick that wasn’t his, he didn’t bring himself to care.

Cody threw his head back and rested it on Noel’s shoulder, turning his face until his lips were grazing his Adam's apple. Noel’s fingers were wrapped around his neck, and Cody didn’t even think he had a choking kink until then, but it may have something to do with the fact that the fingers belonged to his friend.

Noel kept pumping in and out, not fast enough to actually get him off, but as to not hurt him. Cody, already a bit loosened up, grabbed Noel by the wrist and tried to look him in the eyes as good as the angle was allowing him to.

He almost contemplated kissing him, with their lips inches apart, just to have something to do with his mouth. Because that’s what people do. But Noel hadn’t kissed him once so far, and Cody had never had sex without kissing before, but at the same time, he had never fucked like that before. And yet, kissing felt too intimate, even with his best friend’s finger up his ass.

Noel’s breath hitched when Cody looked at his lips but didn’t initiate anything. He just pushed another finger along with the other, slowly. Cody’s hands flew to Noel’s thighs at both sides of him, to have something to hold onto, dipping his nails into the skin there.

He momentarily wondered if Noel had done that before, because not even he had been able to finger himself before that good, and whereas his own fingers were always quick and sloppy, Noel’s were borderlining pleasure with deep drags but not fast enough to grant him release.

He knew he was making all sort of noises he didn’t know he could do and he wanted to beg for more, but his throat was dry and part of him wanted to suffer. He had been on edge a long time now, and he was too oversensitive to the point that when Noel’s lips attached to the side of his neck, he clawed even harder at his thighs, his mind going blank.

“Pl-ease.”

He arched even more his back, giving Noel better access to thrust his fingers in, and the new angle made him aim just right at the spot inside him. Cody wrapped again a hand around himself and he only needed a few drags and he was coming, held by Noel, his name on the tip of his tongue.

Noel pumped him through it while jerking himself with his other hand. Cody was too hazy and still coming from his high to help, but he didn’t need to do anything, because, in a matter of seconds, he felt what he guessed was warm cum drip on his lower back.

He whimpered and clenched unintentionally when Noel moved his fingers to remove them. He heard Noel chuckle and couldn’t help himself but smile too. Noel got them out and leaned his forehead against the back of Cody’s neck, exhaling short puffs of air.

Cody’s legs were too weak to hold him on his knees any longer and he kind of slumped forward on the bed, closing his eyes. He felt too wrecked and exhausted to move, but he felt Noel run what he guessed was a shirt to clean him as nicely as he could. He rubbed his cheek on the pillow and opened partially his eyes.

Noel was half sitting in his bed, looking like a kicked puppy, not knowing what to do. He finally stood up and walked to his bed, getting in. Cody wanted to say something, but nothing felt right pronouncing at that time.

“Good night.” Whispered Noel.

Cody sat up and took the needed steps to cross the space between their beds. Noel looked confused but he still moved to make enough room for Cody to crawl in next to him. He was too stiff, almost too tense for someone who had just fucked the living daylights out of him. And it was funny seeing that contrast, confident and bold enough to eat Cody out, but too shy and self-conscious to sleep with him.

Cody shifted and locked their ankles together, propping his chin on Noel’s shoulder. Noel turned his head to look at him. They stayed silent for a while. Cody had in front of him the man that he had known for 5 years, but at the same time, a stranger he had just gotten to know.

Cody took a chance and leaned up, and they met in the middle. The kiss was clumsy, even more considering Noel was too tense, but he eventually softened into the touch, reaching for Cody’s hand and interlacing their fingers together. And Cody didn’t dare to move, not when Noel was kissing him with such desperation and tenderness, like he was never going to kiss again.

Noel pecked him one last time and whispered against his lips.

“We probably should talk about this tomorrow.”

Cody pecked him back.

“We definitely should.”

They both fell asleep with a smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of starting to write in lapslock
> 
> also i feel like it's too dense, i tried to divide it into as many paragraphs as i could, sorry!


End file.
